Fallout The Guardian and the Angel Book 2
by Sapphire Tomoe
Summary: Fallen has lost Ava, and is now under command of the brutal Eris. Is this woman out to get him or is it all a mask. Some Ghoul x Human, Human x Human. Nudity, Lots of profound language.
1. Chapter 1

"Hey, get your ass over there and grab that fucking body. Give me that fucking contract! I said give it to me! Take that fucking zombie brain, fucking maggot infested hole back to base!" The woman was screaming at her men as they hurried around under the fire of the bullets. She had his contract in her hands now. Oh god this was going to be horrible and Fallen could feel it. He looked back at Ava's body laying on the ground with the blood ring around her turning her soft white hair to a pinkish red color. He started to weep for her, he was a father, a mentor, he was her protector and he had failed. The men were pushing him along as they lifted her lifeless body from the ground.

The woman ran up beside him waving the paper in front of him, "You see this, you fucking shit hole! Your mine now just like the rest of these bastards you answer to me," she pointed to herself with her thumb. "You will from now on eat when I tell you to eat, sleep when I tell you to sleep and you best not fucking eat until I eat! When I say jump you ask 'How fucking High?' You following me zombie scum bag?" she screamed over the sound of bullet and grenades. Fallen was listening to her distantly as he tried his hardest not to cry anymore.

She got ahead of the seven men that were leading him away from the battle zone. Her black armor was familiar in a way to him. She had a large crest painted across her back; it was a crown with the letter ERIS painted in bold. They all said something different and he made the connection that it was their names. He was trying to the place where he had seen similar armor years ago, keeping his mind from Ava. It came to him a hit him hard, Reilly's Rangers! These people weren't rangers that was for sure, Reilly's Rangers wouldn't have killed an innocent young girl trying to help out ghouls.

They walked for what seemed like miles before coming upon a small village surrounded by barbed wire and metal fencing. She turned around to face them as she walked backward shouting orders as they entered the village. "You," she pointed to one man, "Secure the gate! You," she pointed to the man holding Ava's body. "Give the girl a nice burial, but get the Pip-Boy off her. I want to know who she was and what she was doing in the middle of the battle field. Zombie fuck and the rest of you follow me into the common house I need a fucking meeting with you all!" she walked to the far end of the small village.

There were where four small houses with a larger two story house and the end in the middle of both rows. She walked up the large house and went in slamming the door behind her making the windows shake. "Shit… what the fuck did we do this time?" the black man standing on the right of Fallen said to himself and the rest of the group.

"Lets bring this poor fuck to his girl and at least say some words, man." A man behind Fallen put in with a sad under ton, "Boss will understand completely… I mean look at her sister, man…"

"Dawson! Enough…" the black man said, "No need to bring the moment down any further. Bring him there and I will meet with Boss, bring Ricco with you. I will take Morcus and Bings with me to meet Boss."

"Yes Sir!" Dawson said taking Fallen and leading him to a small burial area with wooden crosses sticking out of the ground. A fresh hole was already dug in the ground for the young woman that Fallen had cared for so much. He ran to her stiff body taking her up into his arms and her hair pulled into his face as he sobbed into her. He sobbed for a couple minutes petting her as he felt a hand on him.

"It's all right, man." Ricco said to him. Fallen looked up to notice they all had their helmets off and over their hearts with their heads hanging low. Fallen pulled the Pip-Boy off her thin wrist over her stiff hand. He laid Ava in the hole that was meant for her, just as he had once watched her do to her fallen friend when they first met. He stood tall and watched them burry her, and one started singing a song about her finding her light and peace in the afterlife. It only lasted a few minutes but it seemed like it lasted a life time.

Ricco and Dawson led Fallen away from the grave site and into the large house. They hung their heads as they entered into the house. They went straight into the dining room, where the boss was sitting with her helmet off on the table and her elbows sitting on the surface of the table propping her head up at the forehead. "Now that we are all fucking here!" she screamed down at the table, "Would someone mind fucking telling me what the Brotherhood is doing in my territory!" She stood quickly jarring the table slightly forward making the men jump slightly back, long dark hair hung loose from her bun and some sweep across her face. Her eyes were a deep blue and they were heavily dilated in anger.

"Eris, you have to understand…"

She cut him short, "Don't give me your fucking shit Murphy!" she said slamming her hands down on the table. Her arms were strong but slender as she shook the floor with the force, the veins in her neck showing and her face turning red. She turned to the wall ripping a large map of the DC and the surrounding wastelands from the wall. She slammed it down on the table for them to see, she put her finger down in the center if a red circle. "You guys know what this is? You do! This is mine, my fucking home, my fucking frontier! What the fuck are the Brotherhood of God Damn Fucking Steel doing on my property!" she yelled flipping the table over causing the map and her helmet to fly through the air. "You want to go back to being raiders without a way to survive out there. Cause you can all get the fuck out or give me some straight answers." She said angrily pointing at the door.

"The Brotherhood isn't based in the territory. They were going after a woman helping ghouls find a cure for the ghoulism, Ma'am." Murphy told her stepping forward to her.

She pulled her armor over her head revealing a men's white tank top. Her physique was incredible, she was lean but you could tell she was strong. Her breasts were about a B cup and her nipples bled through the white of the tank top. "I see…" she said dropping the chest armor to the floor. She pulled the table back up on its legs. "Give me the suit case…" she pointed the Morcus. He put Ava's case on the table and opened it toward Eris. She picked up the viles of serum that were inside, she laughed and threw one at Fallen.

He was startled from his trance like state, "You… that girl… I see what is going on. Your fuck doll was your keeper and she was trying to make you better." She stared him in the face from the other side of the table.

"She wasn't my fuck doll!" he said in a low raspy voice.

"What was that maggot, you wanna talk louder!" she yelled to him putting a hand to her ear.

"She wasn't my god damned sex toy!!! You fucking whore!" He screamed back at her.

"Come here, stand right next to me…" she signaling for him to stand next to her with one finger.

"Boss, give the guy a break… his kids dead…" Murphy said to her softly over the table.

"So you think you lost her and it hurts, well you are going to have to toughen up! You are mine now. You will forget about it and move on…" she said standing face to face with him now. Her eyes where burning into his, but they were somewhat soft to him even though her face was beat red with anger and disappointment.

"What the hell would you know about loss?" he said down at her in a deep raspy voice.

"So my men put a fucking bullet in the whore's fucking brain! Why the fuck would you care she was a fucking smoothskin!" she said poking his chest hard like Ava had done to him when they first met. "What the fuck do you think you know about pain? You fucks have no idea, you just hide in you fucking Underworld waiting for the fucking world to get better while everyone else out here gets fucking splattered against the ground. Don't try and tell me what pain is, you haven't even begun to know pain! I fight every day, so… she was a casualty to my men! My sister was a fucking casualty to your fucking people and you don't think that I don't have a sore bone against you rotting, walking god damn corpses." She shoved him back and stood looking at him; she looked back at her men and signaled for them all the leave the area. Once they were out of sight she started in on him again. "You might know what it is like to lose everyone, but I didn't have a choice to lose my sister! I couldn't have gone after her I was too damn scared and it was too dangerous and now I have to suffer every day watching these men die as the Enclave and the Brotherhood of Steel use my land as a fucking battle field." She hung her head low and waved a hand to him telling him he was excused. She sat in the dining room of the common house and cried for hours.

Murphy was leaning against the house waiting for him to come out, "Well that was quick!" he said startling Fallen as he came out from the doorway. "Did she give you the dead sister bit?" Murphy asked him with a grin. "She uses that on everyone, it's a true story but that is the only thing she can bare to bring up." Murphy looked at him. "It's alright zombie you can talk to old Murphy here, I don't have nothin' against you or your kind. Most of us here don't, we are trying to damn hard to make it." Murphy stood up from leaning against the wall and walked over to Fallen. "Might as well show you to your sleeping quarters."

Murphy pulled his helmet off exposing his buzzed grey hair. Fallen followed him to the first house on the left coming from the common house. "Yeah... I have been here longer than anyone. She started this camp with her sister when she was fifteen, got the idea from old lady Reilly." Murphy told Fallen, "Reilly taught her and her older sister how to make armor from materials like car siding and other random metals…" Murphy opened to door to the bunk house showing rows of beds, somewere empty and some housed sleeping soldiers. "We are all ex-raiders trying to make an honest living, the world is changing out there. It's getting harder to make it without having a stable group or leader." He lead Fallen to the back of the house and next to a bed with a footlocker at the end, "This one is yours… well unless the boss wants you closer than she will assign you a bed in the common house like myself, Ricco, Dawson, Morcus and Bings… If you earn your spot there you basically have say over everyone else here… Well aside from Eris."

Fallen looked down at the bed in silence, "Well…" he started but could find anything to follow it up with. Murphy gave him a big pat on the back.

"Hey don't worry… she won't bother you too much, she yells because she wants to keep us in line. She really does care a lot about all of us. We are all so valuable to her; she is basically the mother of all of us here. If it wasn't for Eris and her sister we would all be dead." Murphy started to walk away from Fallen, "Well I think I have bored you enough, you can go sit with your girl or do whatever you like. Listen to me longer; I really don't care… just get comfortable you aren't going anywhere anytime soon."

Fallen balled up his fist as Murphy walked out the door, why did this have to happen. He was getting better and now he was pushed so many steps behind. He threw his armor that Roy Philips had given him down on the bed; he had a light gray t-shirt on under it. He decided after standing and looking at the bed a little longer that he was going to go visit Ava.

We walked out to the people running back and forth, some having small races, running around, pushups and other miscellaneous actions. It was like a military boot camp here, he didn't see how it was supposed to be an environment for a group of recovering raiders.

He came over to the grave and stood there for some time before taking the combat knife from his belt and carving her name on the small wooden cross at the top of her grave. He sat in the dirt at the base of her grave mound watching for hours as the sun went down in the sky. He heard the flick of a flint lighter far to the left. He watched out of the corner of him eye, it was Eris. "_Oh great!"_ he thought, "_She's going to give me hell, the smooth skin bitch…"_ he thought that he hated Ava before when he first met her; this was a whole new level of hate for him.

The red ember of her lit cigarette glowed softly in the dimming light of the day. She was wearing her white tank top and her baggy brown pants with untied military boots. Her long dark hair was tied back loosely with a white ribbon. Her hands were on her hips and she stood with her weight on her lower back. She puffed on her cigarette standing above the first grave in the row. Her lips held the cigarette tight as she inhaled and exhaled not using her hands to hold it. Occasionally she would blow the smoke from her nose as she looked down at the grave. It took about fifteen minutes for her to finish her smoke before looking over at Fallen.

"Just be happy I brought her back here… most of the men here don't even make it back. I lost three men trying to get the hell out of there." She walked over to him and leaned down placing a hand on his shoulder, "It's about dinner time, so come to the mess hall and get a bite to eat… zombie." He could hear her voice was shaky and hoarse most likely from all the yelling that she did, there was a faintly soft undertone to it as well.

He pulled himself up from the ground standing in front of her. She gave him a quick half smile then turned it right back into a scowl. She coughed, and then started walking away, "This way…" she said over her shoulder waving a hand to tell him to follow her. Her hair reached her lower back and it swayed in the light breeze of the night, the stars began to come out in the sky. He noticed her looking up in the sky as she walked to the mess house right across from the bunk house. She was extremely quiet as she watched the sky while she walked, but she knew where everything was on the ground, every stick, every rock and every pot hole.

She reached out to the door of the mess house and slowly opened it, taking her gaze off the night sky. The men and women inside were hooting and hollering sharing jokes and stories from when they were out in the wastes. Men were drinking and being lively, one standing with one foot on the table, his t-shirt tied around his head like a pirate. He was telling a story to everyone around him, causing them to holler with laughter and excitement. The moment everyone noticed that Eris entered the room they all sat and became quiet. She took a seat at the head table with Murphy, Ricco, Dawson, Bings and Morcus. She pulled open a seat next to her for Fallen to sit, and she looked at the table.

"Murphy?" she started looking at him with her peripherals.

"Yes Ma'am?" he questioned instinctively.

"I need a room set up for the ghoul in the common house." She told him softly across the table.

"Yes Ma'am." He responded to her request quickly and with sensitivity.

"I need my best men in the lab immediately working on the kids Pip-Boy. I need all the information from it. I want to know who she was; I want that cure in my hands." She said folding her arms across her chest and rocking back slightly in her chair. A young woman came out with a hot pot of stew on a cart; she made her way around giving everyone a bowl filling it with the hot liquid. She filled Eris bowl last and leaned down to Eris who kissed her on both sides of her face giving her grace so that she could go fix herself a bowl and come back later to join the rest.

Eris looked up from the table, "You can all continue your antics and eat… I need my time." She said waving an open hand out in front of her giving everyone else the okay to eat before her. The whole room rose in spirits and the commotion of laughter filled the room once again.

"Looks like the boss has a new grunt to wash her back, eh Ricco? Looks like you lost your chance for the job." Morcus said nudging Ricco with is elbow. Morcus was a muscular man with dark hair back in a pony tail.

His comment made Eris smirk for a second. "Oh no Morcus! You made the Boss smile looks like you need to clean the latrine now!" Dawson hooted across the table with playful sarcasm.

"Looks like I do, doesn't it?" Eris smiled and a smug look came across her face. "I think his work should start tonight right after Dawson takes a shower." Eris said looking at Dawson.

"But Ma'am, I took a shower when we reported back after the meeting… I don't need a…" Eris stopped Dawson in mid-sentence with a spoon full of stew slung across the table. It splattered him and everyone in the room laughed, then it was called, a food fight. Stew flew in all directions taking many people down, while others huddled in the corners trying to finish their dinner. Fallen slid his chair back and away from the people slinging food across the room. Eris stood on the table slopping the food to the furthest ends of the room, laughing lightly as it was thrown back at her.

When all was said and done and the laughter finally hurt too much everyone dismissed themselves to go to the public shower. Murphy and Ricco had their arms across Eris shoulders as they walked to the common house singing together the familiar tune from the radio, "The Food is the spreadiest, the wine is the headiest, the pals are the readiest, the gals are the steadiest, The love is liveliest, the life is the loveliest! Way Back Home!" They raised their arms up as the approached the common house and sung in time, "No Place like home sweet home!" they laughed together and patted each other leaving stew hand prints on their gray shirts. Eris opened the door to the common house letting the other two go infront of her. She turned back to look at Fallen.

"Well aren't ya commin'? You have a back to wash you know!" this stirred laugher from the other guys that made it back before they did. Everyone was roaring with laughter at this point as the three tried to pile into the house at the same time.

"Oh, oh, oh, Ricco likes!" Ricco said in a heavy Spanish accent. "Boss is so soft…" he pouted brushing his arm against hers and giving her a small goose on the buttocks.

"Ricco!" she yelled still somewhat laughing, "What did I tell you? Keep it up and…"

"I know, I know I am out and back in the male quarters." Ricco said hanging his head low but still smiling. "You never know you might like a little bit of Ricco in you!" She laughed at this shaking her head.

Fallen entered the common house slowly and closed the door quietly behind himself. He was sarcastically happy everyone was having such a good time while he sat in the corner bending to her rule. He was once again a pack-mule, a servant, a Slave! Eris and her men just simply casting him into the shadows of the room while they rioted in friendly banter to one another. It made him sick to his stomach that he was this low again. "_Well"_ he thought to himself, _"if I can help it I won't be for long…"_ he thought over and over in his head until his mind was made up. He was going to kill her tonight and bring Ava somewhere special, where he could see her all the time.

"Ghoul!" Eris voice rang hard in his ears, "Are you listening over there?" she was standing with the light to her back, looking like a shadow demon her hands on her hips in a strong manner. She strode over to him, "I told you to head up and get my bath ready, first door on the right is my private bathroom. Get a move on it!" She was a bitch. Her tone, the way that she carried herself, he was utterly surprised that she had even smiled at the dinner table; let alone start a food fight laughing the whole time.

"Hey, don't you think you should be a little easier on the poor guy?" Murphy asked her over her shoulder. "He just lost that kid, Imagine if someone did that when Apollo or your sister died." Murphy walked over to her and put a light hand on her shoulder.

"But you did Murphy, you told me to be strong and you pushed me for everyone, I know I can get the same from him… I can see it…" She said brushing his hand off her and walking away to the upstairs.

"So… you ready for me?" She raised an eyebrow at the ghoul running the water of the bath, "Hey! Shit head answer me!" she yelled closing the door behind her.

"Yes… it's ready." Fallen said keeping his head low, he was smiling inside. This was it the moment he was behind her he was going to slit her throat. His momentary freedom was so close he could taste it.

She pulled her tank top off over her head, revealing her supple breasts. She bent down pulling her pants down as she went. Her legs were gorgeous; her vagina was nicely trimmed with dark hair. She dipped her toe into the tub and shrieked, "What are you trying to boil me to death?!" Eris jumped back away from the tub, Fallen was shocked he hadn't been paying attention to the temperature the whole time he was filing the tub and filled it completely with scolding hot water.

"I'm sorry Ma'am." He said pulling the chain for the water and lowering the water just far enough so that he could add cold water the even out the heat.

"Well you should be grunt!" she said standing over him. He looked up her battle scarred body as she stood towering over him. "You have a staring problem, hmm, zombie!?" she said bitterly to him. He lowered his head quickly and shut the water off.

"You bath is ready now, sorry for the delay…" he said standing, he held out a hand to help her into the tub. She put her foot in slowly and exhaled hard. It was still very hot for her but it wasn't horrible; when she finally got into the water he went and pulled a stool from the corner so he could sit at the head of the tub behind her.

"You know… washing me for a starting position here isn't a bad way, you will work your way through the ranks very quickly being at my right hand." She told him starting to work a lather with the soap in her arms. She was leaning back in the tub washing herself slowly, and all the while he was waiting for his moment to strike. She lifted a leg out of the water and washed her leg all the way down to between her legs. She finished up washing herself and handed the soap stick back to Fallen, "It's your turn zombie…"

Fallen looked down at the soap bar that was now sitting in his left hand. He slowly reached back to his knife and leaned forward putting the blade against her neck. His hands were shaking as she leaned back away from the knife.

"So you think you have the balls to kill me eh, you zombie fuck!?" she raised her hips up out the water and slid herself backward up out of the tub. The knife was tight against her throat as he stood with her in his arms.

"I am taking back my freedom! You smooth skin fucking bitch!" he pushed the knife harder against her skin, he heard her laugh from down in her chest.

"Is that all you can call me? Smoothskin?" she reached up and grabbed his wrist quickly twisting it causing a shallow gash on her neck. She pulled out and away twisting his arm up and behind him, she pushed him down on one knee with her foot on his back holding his arm up over his back. "You really think that I haven't been in this situation before? Maybe you zombies are fucking dumb!" he groaned in pain as she wrenched his arm a little further. She pushed him down to the floor and stood over him.

"You… I just want to leave just let me leave!" he cried out to her. He rolled so that he could see her smiling manically at him. She looked so evil with her long dark hair and white grin looking down with her large eyes at him.

"No… you just got your sentence lengthened, now you have to stay with me even longer!" she barked down at him, she knelt over his body and grabbed the front of his shirt. "Like I told you! Your mine now, you do what I want when I want and you don't give me any shit!" the blood went down her neck from the small area the knife got her while getting him away.

She was terrifying, and strong. He thought she looked strong but she was a beast, he could tell that if he wanted to stay alive then he was going to have to play the game and stay on her good side. She got up from off him and stepped back into the tub, "So... shall we try this again?"

"Yes Ma'am," Fallen responded to her shaking and leaving the knife down on the floor. This was the first time in his life that a woman made him even remotely scarred for his own life. She was definitely a force to be reckoned with. He began to wash her back; he delicately rubbed his soapy hands across her back. He took a close note at how soft and smooth her skin really was, despite all the scars.

"Your room will be the one right beside mine, I am sure that Murphy and Dawson are working on it right now… by the way… you were really out to kill me weren't you? You left a mark that is going to leave a beautiful scar." She chuckled slightly and washed off her neck. "It's one I don't think I will ever forget…" she sat in the tub in thought while Fallen washed her back gently. His hands had stopped shaking; he wondered what about her had scarred him so much. She wasn't really that strong in comparison but she had this amazingly powerful aura around her that struck him with more fear than a Deathclaw.

She waved him away abruptly, "Leave me…" she said in a haughty tone, "Need time to myself for a while…" She listened to Fallen leave the room behind her before sitting back against the cold of the tub.

"Christ! He got me fucking good!" she exclaimed to herself wiping the blood continuously from her neck. "Only Apollo or one of my closet men could have accomplished that, especially that easily." She looked at the water blood on her hand as she rinsed herself in the tub. She closed her eyes resting her arms on the edge of the tub and relaxing. He was definitely a great asset to the team but she knew getting him to go along with them without friction was going to be the hard part.

By the time Eris got out of the bath everyone had already gone to their bedrooms for the night. It was just her, her alone like every other night for the last three years. She went into the room wrapped up in a dingy-looking, frayed towel; she went in and sat at her personal desk. The young woman Pip-Boy was sitting in the desk, she sat in the chair just staring at it as it sat with the green interface screen looking at her, dark and blank.

She picked up a pair of glasses off the desk and picked up the Pip-Boy to examine it further. "_There was no way that they really got this off from her without cutting off her hand."_ Eris thought to herself as she rotated the piece of Vault equipment in her hand slowly. She tapped the screen turning the backlight on so that she could see the contents. This brought a smile to her face as she began looking through all of Ava's information, not intently. This girl was very serious about the cure, it was Fallen this, Fallen that right up to the end. She really wanted the best for Fallen and from the looks of things she had started to do exactly that. It was very apparent that Fallen was healing slowly, there was not a ghoul that she ever recalled seeing in that good of shape.

She heard the door down the hall open and close and light footsteps come down the hall. The steps stopped in front of her bedroom door. She rolled her eyes, as the door handle turned slowly. "Ricco! I have told you more than once, no!" she said standing as Ricco walked into the room.

"I know, Ma'am … I know," Ricco said standing there, "Would you let me just have one night with you… how long does it take to heal?" Ricco took a couple steps closer to Eris.

It was more than evident that Eris was quite annoyed; she balled up her fist, "Ricco! It's not about healing, just go or you will be demoted for your insubordination." She demanded him as she walked over and opened the bedroom door wide to let him out.

He grabbed her arm and pulled her into the room closing the door tight. "You have to understand, you are the most beautiful person in this place. All the women in the quarters aren't exactly as pretty as you are, Ma'am." He had such a tight grip that he was starting to bruise her forearm and he lead her across the room and pushed her on the bed.

She grinned at him with hate; it was her lack of fear that started getting Ricco nervous at that moment. He knew that she was strong but he wasn't sure what her bounds where. He tore off the towel and left her open and exposed, and she continued to smile, it was eerie and evil the way the hate flowed through her eyes. He pushed her down so her back was on the mattress; it was so strange to him that she wasn't fighting him at this moment. He undid his belt and started to go for his goal, and in the moment when he was balanced on one arm aiming himself to enter her, she flipped him over so that he was the one on the bed and sat on him just above his belt line.

"So.." she said still bearing an evil grimace on her face, "You really think that you are man enough to handle me?" she asked him and she took his trigger finger into her own mouth and began working at it like she was giving felatio.

"Well… I would like to hope so," he said get red in the face with her teasing; "If you will let me…" he gasped as she rubbed his chest and the evil left her eyes. He closed his eyes and started imagining her down on him, and then in that instant there was an immense pain in his hand. His eyes snapped open as he shrieked out in pain retracing his finger from her. He held up the bloody appendage and pushed her off of himself.

She could hear Fallen just out of the bed and rush into the hall along with the others. Fallen was the first in the room to see her in all her glory with a bloody chunk in between her teeth and Ricco holding his bleeding finger, gasping in pain. Murphy pushed past Fallen and grabbed Ricco to look at his wound. She had bit the tip of his trigger finger off, and ripped the nail with it. She spat it at Ricco as Murphy led him out of the room and down stairs to get a bandage on it and stop the bleeding.

Fallen looked at her in disbelief, "_Did she really just bite the tip of his finger off down to the bone? Am I really seeing this?"_ he stood there thinking for a moment before piping up, "Are you alright Master?"

She smiled up at him with blood covered teeth and lips, "Yes, yes I am… why do you ask?" she stood looking somewhat proud, but guilty at the same time. She bent down and grabbed her towel from where it had landed when Ricco pulled it off. She used it to wipe the blood from around her mouth, and spit what she could into it as well.

Fallen was so insure at this point that he was really going to live, if this is just one thing that she was willing to do to her own men then what other possible things would she do. He shook his head and began to turn away to leave when her voice came from behind him. "So… she really loved you like family, didn't she?" He turned back to her quickly to see her holding the Pip-Boy in her hand scrolling through Ava's personal notes. This made him furious, what right did she have to Ava's personal belongings; if anyone was to have them it should be himself.

"The feelings between us were mutual…" he said glaring at her, then down at the Pip-Boy, "They weren't at first though, that is most likely in that thing too."

"Oh yeah… she kept a diary of the last couple months from even before you guys met. It's very interesting, at first she thought that she loved you, but then she realized you were more like the family that she never had. I guess even though she had her parents in the vault; they didn't really pay attention to her much. Then there was you, you wanted her safe you took care of her when she was sick; far more than her parents had really ever done." She stood there in front of the desk reading as she was talking to him, the ticking of the machine in her hand as she flipped through the notes. "Oh yeah, by the way…" she said looking up at him, "These are yours." She pulled the suitcase from under the desk and tossed it in his direction.


	2. Chapter 2

Fallen caught the suitcase and heard all the little viles within clink quietly together. "You do need that everyday don't you? That is why I'm giving it back… she worked really hard on trying to make you better, no sense in that work going down the drain." She went over and grabbed some clothes from her wardrobe and began dressing in men's sleepwear.

"Thank you," he said to her slowly and was relieved that he at least had this back. He hugged the case to his chest lightly and turned away to leave.

Her voice came once again, "Oh zombie," she was teasing at him, "You start on fixing the roofs of all the houses tomorrow, so you better be ready for that." He heard her snicker as he got to his door.

_Oh my god what a bitch_! he thought to himself as he opened his bedroom door and walked into the soft yellow light of the table lamp. He had no idea how to even begin fixing a roof, but that was his job as of tomorrow. "She could have made me a soldier or something but no! I am her bitch manservant!" he angrily started mumbling to himself. He set the suit case on the edge of his new bed, opened it then removed a vile and syringe. He filled the syringe and administered a dose of the medication to himself. He cringed slightly at the needle pressed through the new layer of raw skin. When he finished, he heaved a heavy sigh before moving the suitcase and lying down on the bed.

Now that he had the time to rest he could think. He did his best to clear the anger from his mind as he remembered his last moments out in the field with Ava. He should have stopped her; the Brotherhood wouldn't have fired since they were right there. It was all on Eris that the bullets had even been fired in the first place; her men even took the first shot after all. No he couldn't pin the blame on someone else. He just let Ava go; but he knew full well that either way she would be dead right now. She was so weak at the time; he knew inside that she wouldn't have made it to the Citadel for proper medical treatment. Even with him knowing that there was nothing that he could have done didn't take away from the fact that he felt guilty for her death. He laid there the rest of the night thinking about everything he could have done instead of just standing there, watching as Ava was gunned down.

The sun rose slow in the sky as he lay looking at the dirty wooden ceiling. He could hear Eris begin to stir in the next room over. Her light steps creaked on the wood and metal flooring. He could hear her fiddling around with the Pip-Boy through the wall, and humming softly as she did. He wondered what in the world she could possibly be doing with that thing this early in the morning. She let out a sudden loud gasp, "FUCK!" he heard a loud click then her feet came stopping down the hall. His door flew open and she stood with her arm up and the Pip-Boy strapped to her.

"How do you take the fucking thing off?" she rushed over to Fallen, "Answer me how do you take the damn thing off!? There has to be a way, you had to have seen the little bitch take it off, please tell me!" her eyes were full of anxiety as she started to tear up.

"I don't think it ever comes off, how did you open it to get it on anyway?" Fallen asked her calmly as he sat up in the bed. All the while thinking that this was exactly what she deserved.

"There is a release on the inside but my arm is in the way I can't get to it. You have to get something like a screwdriver to push the fucking button then it pops open." She said trying to calm down, he could tell that the Pip-Boy needed to be loosened and was causing pain to her arm.

"Then try and fit something in there and pop it back open," he raised his 'eyebrow' like he was telling her she was an idiot.

"You don't understand I can't even fit my finger nail under it right now, I need it at least loosened, ooooh… you're no help!" she stormed off and went back into her room. He could hear her whip open her wardrobe doors. The hinges let out a crack from the force of the doors being sent flying open. He heard her hurriedly getting dressed and then she came back to him holding her boots in her hand and wearing light blue mercenary coat; her skirt was tattered and her fishnet stockings were filled with holes. "Well get ready you are coming with me!" she scolded him, and started hoping down the hall putting on her boots as she went.

He could hear her talking to Murphy down the hall about leaving. He got dressed in his leather armor that he had been given by Roy Phillips before leaving Tenpenny Tower with Ava. Eris footsteps where heard coming back down the hall and she stopped in the door way, she tossed him a combat shot gun and some ammo. "Come on you zombie fuck, what you couldn't be any fucking slower could ya?" she stood there tapping her foot as he grabbed some viles and syringes for his medication.

He followed her out of the common house and into the middle of the village. "Come on we have to get a fucking peace offering for the guy we are going to go see." She said grumbling, "He'll try and kill me again if I don't…" she then whispered hoarsely to herself. They came upon that last house Fallen had yet to be told about. Upon entering it Fallen noted very quickly that is the clinic, to him it was very obvious seeing the medical supplies and cots; some with people some without.

Eris made her way across the entrance room then into what was supposed to have been a dining room; but was now a ward for the sick and wounded. She went to the far side of this room to stand next to the woman that had served dinner the previous night. He came around the beds to stand next to her and noticed the very young girl squatting next to the corner.

"So…" Eris spoke up, "This is Fallen," She pointed to Fallen out to the woman then she turned half way to Fallen, "Fallen this is Nao, our best chef and her lovely daughter Rene." Fallen looked at both of them and grumbled slightly. "Hey!" she exclaimed at him, "You don't grumble your boo-hoo-hoo at people you just met you fuck!" she put her hands on her hips and turned to Nao.

"So are they ready yet, I need to give one to Des, I need his help undoing this fucking thing," she pointed to her arm. "He is the only one I know that has the intelligence to get the fucker off… without cutting off my arm!"

"Oh yeah they are ready, but Momma isn't doing so good. Rene has been by her side though she is really attached to her," Nao told Eris who then knelt down next to Rene and uncovered the sick dog to take a look.

"Get the surgeon in here," she said petting the dogs side, "See if he will have her spayed, that might make her better. Its possible she is sick still from when she had the puppies, she most likely has an infection up in there and spaying her is the only thing I can think of aside from antibiotics." Eris said standing back up and walking over to the screen door behind Nao.

"Alright, I hope you know what the hell you are doing," Nao said to her with an unsure tone, "And be careful traveling all the way to Common Wealth, it's dangerous and I would rather be under your command than… well Murphy or Ricco."

"Ah! Who needs to be careful life is a fuckin' adventure right?" she jeered as she stepped out into the yard with Fallen following after her. The moment he stepped out his feet were rushed with fuzzy grey and brown puppies.

"Looks like they enjoy you, fuck head! You gonna be nice to them or do you hate dogs too, you ungrateful shit?" she asked him lighting a cigarette. She snapped her fingers twice and large grey and white male dog came from around the house. "There you are bud, I want you to meet Fallen." She led the dog over to him. At this time Fallen was petting all the little puppies which where wrestling each other and barking playfully at him. "Zombie, this is my First Lieutenant Titan," she leaned down slightly and pet the dog who now sat at her side. He is coming with us to help protect the parcel." She said leaning down to the puppies. She picked the one that was sitting alone and being quiet. It was brown with a little black eyebrow and pretty blue eyes. "I think Des will like you, come on mutt everyone knows where I'm going so we don't need to say goodbye." She nosed the pup, kissed him and put him under her arm. "By the way I wasn't talking to the dog…" she spoke with her cigarette pinched between her lips.

They headed out of the community and started out in a Northern direction. Fallen took note of her every move and noticed her right leg had a slight gimp. He scrunched his 'eyebrows' at this, and then looked down at the back of her leg. He could see a scar that went around back of her knee with little dotted scars along it where it looked like someone did second rate stitches. He took into account that because of the type of person she was, she most likely got the hell beat out of her a lot.

He stayed a small distance behind her while they walked and thought about how much he missed Ava. He hadn't had too much time to grieve for her yet, it drove him crazy inside to have lost another person that was so important to him. He was surprised at himself that he didn't go off the deep end like when he lost his wife. Then again somehow this woman's hard words kept him going, Murphy was right she pushed you to want to do this, she was the best Black Widow he had ever met. He was convinced in his own mind that she wasn't like this on purpose though, there was no way. She was all guns, shoot first ask question later.

He continued to think in his head for hours as she silently moved on ahead of him. After many cigarettes and puppy pit stops later, they had already crossed the river and where heading up toward Paradise Falls. He could see the sign from the distance and he hoped that they weren't heading inside. After all it was a slaver from there who got him in the first place. He was just thankful he didn't have to wear one of those collars.

Titan was scouting up ahead as they came very close to Paradise Falls and she snapped her finger loudly making Titan run back to her. "Good boy, we don't want anything to do with those guys over there." She told the dog as they made their way around the complex. Fallen was immediately relieved, he didn't have to face those people again. It was people like that that made him realize how horrible the world really was, especially after he became a ghoul.

They continued on this way, until the sun was burning orange in the sky and night was beginning to fall. He could see an abandoned Power Station in the distance, and she was heading right over to it. They came up on the station and she unlocked the gate with a lock pick. "We will bunk here for the night," she told him as she pushed the gate open. She set the puppy down and it wandered a bit before squatting down to use the bathroom. When it was done it pranced over to Titan and tried playing with his paws while he walked. "Zombie," she inquired over her shoulder, "Could you shut the gate behind you?"

Fallen did as was asked of him then followed her into the station house. Herself and Titan made quick work of the Radroaches once they were inside. When she was done with that, she made a make-shift bed to sleep on and laid down on it with Titan laying almost on top her. Fallen stood in dull light of the room looking down at her from the corner of his eye. "So… are you going to fucking stare at me all night or are you going to fucking lay down and got to sleep?" she broke the silence rudely.

Fallen grumbled and laid down on the dirty floor a distance away from her. "No sleep here!" She said pointing next to her, "Don't you know anything?" she exclaimed and was followed up by a loud bark from Titan. He got up and went over to lay next to her, "There," she said as he laid on the ground beside her. "I'm not going to bite you, you know? Dumbass Fucking Zombies." She turned over and hugged Titan, who wasn't having the most comfortable time with the puppy biting playfully as his toes.

Fallen could feel his eyes were heavy from not sleeping the night before, he found himself drifting quickly asleep. He wasn't so used to the hard ground anymore seeing as how he hadn't slept on it in months but his heavy eyes ended up getting the best of him despite his sleeping arrangements.

He woke the next morning to the puppy licking his face, he tried to raise his left arm but found that it was pinned down. He looked and saw Eris laying with a leg over him and Titan had his head lying up on her side. Titan lifted his head slightly and cocked an ear when he realized that Fallen was awake.

Eris was laying with her mouth open slightly, and she was snoring quietly. Fallen tried to pull himself out from under her without waking her to the best of his ability. Once he was free he got up and went outside with the two dogs. He stood out to the side of the building to take a piss. He was happy that at least it didn't burn for him to urinate any longer. The medication was doing more for him then he could have ever imagined already. He then looked over at the pup and Titan; who was nosing the puppy around making sure that it wasn't getting into anything dangerous.

When both dogs were done doing their business he let them back into the station house. Upon entering he saw that Eris was sitting with her back against the wall checking over her arm where the Pip-Boy was pinching off her circulation. "You know…" she grunted trying to keep the blood flowing in her fingers, "I think I will be fucking lucky to have fingers after all of this. I am surprised have any feeling left at all!" he looked down at her hand which had turned a bright red.

She stood and dusted off her ass, "You could have fucking woke me up and told me to fucking move!" she looked up at him, "Well I guess we should get the fuck out of here then, huh?" she asked him rhetorically as she passed by him and went out the door. He followed her out along with Titan and the pup. She turned to him and took out a cigarette lighting it. "Don't you ever fucking talk? The only things I have heard you say are 'Please I wanna leave'" she said mocking him. "Come on you dumb shit," she said scoffing and just started to walk away with Titan quick at her heals.

He grumbled and scooped up the little pup into his arms and started to follow closer behind her this time. "I do talk…" he started noticing her jump a little at the sound of his voice. "I, I just don't know what to talk about…" he stammered feeling hatred for her. It was apparent in his voice how horribly he felt toward her.

She giggled a little at him," You know you could fucking talk about how much you dislike me!" her giggle turned into a hearty laugh, "Or how much you want to kill me! It's alright it not like it isn't noticeable…it's not like I want you around for you conversation anyway."

He was now doubting what had Murphy told him earlier. Maybe she was just a bitch and Murphy was trying to take the heat for her by saying she was just pushing him. He definitely couldn't see her ever, ever being any nicer to him; not in the slightest. With his lack of response she got quiet and it stayed that way as they left the capital wasteland.

It was about noon when they came upon a small shack out in the middle of nowhere. The place looked incredibly dingy, not that this was any different than anywhere else in the wasteland. The small shack was surrounded by sandbags which gave it a rather fort like feel, rather than that of a shack where someone did or once lived. She strolled up to the door seeming like she knew what she was doing. She gave the door three knocks, but there was no answer from within. Fallen could see a somewhat disgruntled look shoot across her face. She knocked again, there was still no answer, it was then that she decided to take hold of the door knob and slowly push the door open.

As the door eased it way open the long barrel of a shotgun came from the darkness within. The only other thing that was visible was the faint red glow of a cigar. "Great, it's you!" the raspy ghoul voice that came from inside sounded shocked. "You could have yelled you half witted fuck. I almost blew your fucking brains out." He pulled the door open and the light shinned in illuminating him. Fallen was surprised to see a ghoul with so much hair and a mustache.

The ghoul set his weapon down and leaned it against the wall. "It's nice to see you too Desmond. Have you found your way into the Common Wealth yet?" she asked this of him half snickering.

Desmond eyed her as he let her and Fallen inside. "You think your some sort of fucking comedian asking shit like that every time you show up don't you?" He shut the door behind them and Fallen could hear him shuffle in the darkness. A small light turned on from a desk across the room where Desmond was now standing. "So… did you come here for a little more… action?" he asked her slowly wearing a large grin.

"No actually I came all the way out here for one of two reasons. One I need you to take this Pip-Boy 3000 off my arm…" she held up her arm to show the ghoul, who scowled at her.

"You are a fucking waste of my time, didn't you learn anything? All those weeks you stayed here to learn, I should cut your fucking arm off for wasting my god damn time!" he walked over to her taking her by the arm, he lead her into the next room and closed the door.

"I was serious about this not being about sex Desmond…" Eris said looking into his eyes as he pushed her against the desk once inside the room.

"Then what more could it be, that's all it ever fucking is when you come around; that and stealing then killing my only link into the Common Wealth." He said pressing himself against her, he looked at her carefully "You're actually fucking serious aren't you! I guess I can take that damn thing off you now then." He back away from her and leaned down pulling open a drawer in the desk. He grabbed a screw driver and a bobby pin, "You fucking fool I taught you about Biometric locks, you should have been able to open this damn thing yourself." He said as the Pip-Boy opened and dropped off her arm then falling to the floor. "Where the hell did you get this fucking thing anyway?" he asked her looking back at her, his eyes meeting hers.

"That is the other reason I am here… this girl, she has a possible cure for the ghouls and I want you to analyze it. Tell me what it is made of and what it really is doing to Fallen." She leaned back on his desk and kicked off her shoes.

"Fallen? You mean you fucking ghoul friend! Ha are you fucking going to kill this one too!" he laughed at her, "What's in this for me?" He looked at her over the dark frames of him glasses, peering and almost burrowing into her.

"Whatever you want to be in it, I guess…" she said to him reluctantly, _I always seem to be stuck as his play thing when I come here, it's actually quiet gross. _She thought of last time and the pain she endured, he definitely didn't make the sex fun in the least. He knew that though, it was his purpose to make everyone else suffer. She chalked it up to his past, and all the people that stepped on him to get where they are or were; that was if he hadn't killed them off yet.

Desmond made no hesitation in pressing against her and whispering in her ear, "You will be in this room as soon as the sun goes down," he was almost snarling at her like a hungry beast, it sent a shiver down her spine that she didn't miss. "You may be excused." He stepped away from her and went to the door showing her the way out and back into the room with Fallen and the dogs.

She grabbed her shoes up from the floor, "By the way, Desmond, did I already tell you that I got you a puppy?" She bent down and scooped the small pup up from the floor holding it out to Desmond. He eyed the puppy from the door way of his room; he took a step and grabbed it from her hands. He checked it over, looking at his teeth and gums. She knew he approved of her pick when he scowled at her then took the puppy in the room with him and shut the door.

She turned to Fallen, "So," she started then paused for a moment. This was an extremely awkward moment for her, she didn't want Fallen to have to hear what was going to happen in only a few more hours. "Zombie I will show you to your sleeping quarters," she said to him low in her throat.

Fallen retorted at her, "Why do you call me that? I have a god damn name!" He clenched his fist tight at his side, Titan barked at him out of nowhere feeling the anger from Fallen.

Eris just chuckled deep in her chest, "Just follow me right in here…zombie," he voice was taunting as she spoke that word to him again. She just called him that to piss him off, she wanted him angry she wanted to push him to his limits, break him, and then build him back up like she did with everyone else. This was her best way, degrading them until there is nothing left; then pick them back up as a new, stronger being that can with stand the worst. Not just with words, but in the heat of battle as well. Fallen had no idea what was really in store for him.

She opened the door next to Desmond's room, there was a small bed and another mattress laid out on the floor. The small lantern on the floor was unlit and the light from the sun was shining in through the dirty window. Titan ran in and made himself at home on the small bed, "Hey! Get down ya mutt!" Eris yelled at the dog, "That's the zombie's bed, we are sleeping down here boy…" her voice leveled out to a soft pitch as she spoke. Fallen was taken aback by this. She could feel his surprise, "yeah I am going to be up late tonight… and… all the other nights we are fucking here so…" she stopped and took a deep breath.

Fallen could feel how tense she was, he could tell that there was something bothering her. It was strange really from her outward impression she seemed unbreakable, but now this was different. She was seemingly shaken at the core. _Serves her right for being so bitchy, karma sucks huh, Eris?_ If only he had the nerve to say it out loud.

She turned around and passed by him without a word. She left the small hut and was gone for hours. While she was out Fallen laid in the room on the bed with Titan laying next to him. "She isn't so mean to you is she boy? What did I do?" he looked at the dog, Titan tilted his head realizing Fallen was speaking to him. "Ah who am I kidding? I'm talking to a dog for Christ sake." He sighed and looked up at the ceiling. _Why am I so bent out of shape? This isn't me. In the past I would never have taken this abuse, but Ava…_ His silence was broken by the sound of Eris walking through the front door. He realized now that it was fairly dark out and he hadn't heard Desmond in his room for some time.

Eris came over to the doorway and sighed as she looked in, "Keep the dog quiet alright ghoul…" her eyes seemed distant as she pulled the door shut. He could hear her walk away and open Desmond's door. The voices were muffled through the wall, but he heard Desmond exclaim, "You're late!" conversation went back and forth for what seemed like an hour, but he couldn't make anything else out. Then it was quiet, almost too quiet. Then he could hear the sounds of a struggle, the bed in the next room was pushed across the floor from the sound. Then something hard fell and hit the floor. It dawned on him, it was her boots. The loud creak of springs was heard followed by her voice, "No, you're hurting me!" he could hear it clear through the wall. He didn't want to think of what was going on in there. He just couldn't help it though.

He heard Desmond chuckle slightly, and then Fallen heard her gasps. They were short and precise and he knew too well what was going on. Titan jumped down off the bed and went over and sat in front of the bed room door. He was whimpering to be let out so that he could save his master. Fallen knew just as well as Titan that she wasn't enjoying what was taking place. He could hear her groaning in pain ever couple of moans. This went on for almost an hour before he heard silence once again. He heard the bed creak once more then footsteps. He knew that they weren't Eris's, they were too heavy.

The steps came out of the other room and stopped in front of the door, the door handle turned slowly. As it did Titan did a small circle moving back so that the door could be opened. As the door came open the puppy was the first thing Fallen could see and it pranced into the room jumping around Titan's feet. As the door opened fully, the shirtless, barefooted ghoul was seen. Eris was held limp in his arms. Desmond crossed the room and laid her down on the mattress on the floor. Titan went over and sniffed her all over then laid down next to her and let out a small sigh. "Come on!" Desmond scolded the puppy then picked it up leaving the room without another sound.

Fallen heart sank, "No one deserves this, not matter what…" he got up and went to her body. He placed a hand on her neck checking for her pulse. She was definitely still alive, but she was out cold. Titan started to lick her hand from where he lay, with his head still on the ground. Fallen picked her up from the mattress on the ground and brought her to the other bed. He set her down softly then knelt down next to the bed. He checked her over and noticed she had bruises on her arms and neck. "Why would you bring yourself this low? This isn't you I already know that and I just met you…" he whispered softly. The moon shown through the window and illuminated her face. "Lily…" he smiled at her, "You look a lot like my Lily did…" he sighed heavily in sadness. He brushed her face softly with his hand; she was so peaceful despite what happened. He never saw this side of her yet, he almost didn't think it was possible for Eris to have peacefulness to her. Like her name implied she was outwardly chaotic.


End file.
